


One Day You'll Call Me (And Say You're Sorry Too)

by hedicine, sweetsummerstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying Harry, Crying Louis, Friendship, Gen, Louis POV, Minor Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedicine/pseuds/hedicine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsummerstyles/pseuds/sweetsummerstyles
Summary: Louis lies at wake one night realizing that he is sad that he longer knows who Harry is and misses speaking to him it's eating him up inside. He discovers that he still has Harry's number and gives him a call. After a very emotional phone call with both of them reduced to tears they decide to meet for coffee and get to know each other again.





	One Day You'll Call Me (And Say You're Sorry Too)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I wanted to write a platonic friendship fic between Louis and Harry as my feelings towards who they are and what they were have changed over time. However I will still continue to write Larry fics including romantic and/or sexual feelings but I wanted one without that .This will be really short. I wrote it originally on tumblr as a comfort fic for myself. This fic is how I want things to be between Harry and Louis is real life. I posted this on my old ao3 account here https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420470 minor changes have been made since.

One evening Louis lies awake at night thinking about Harry Styles and how he wishes that they talked more often and that he still knew him like the back of his hand. Louis and Harry were once the best of friends but their friendship gradually deteriorated until it fell apart almost entirely. Their friendship ending was inevitable and there was nothing that could prevent it from happening or was there? A light bulb switch goes off him his head. Why can’t he ever meet up with Harry? They’re on hiatus and Louis knows how to go incognito. That was the night Louis decided that he should at least meet up with Harry for a catch up at least once a year. Louis wants to know Harry again and not just from social media and the news he wants to know Harry personally. He hates that he knows virtually nothing about who he is. He wonders if he still has his current phone number? He tries the number he currently has for Harry.

“Hello is this Harry Styles?”

“Louis that you?”

“Yeah its me, mate how are you?”

“I’m good thanks how are you?”

“Eh, not too bad mate. Anyway listen Harry, I was hoping that maybe we could catch up, maybe grab a cup of coffee and have, a bit of chat eh, does that sound alright with you mate?”

“God Louis, I’d really love to see you, I’ve missed you I hate that we never talk anymore” Harry chokes out, it sounds as if he is crying. Louis is definitely crying at this point.

“Fuck Harry I’m so sorry, I’ve really missed you too and it kills me that I don’t feel like I know who you are anymore” Louis says sobbing.

“Look at us both crying over this. Lou I’m available anytime next week so we can get coffee then if you’re free?”

Louis whines its been _years_ since Harry has called him Lou.

“Sure hazza, how about next Friday at 12pm?”

“Sounds good Lou, see you then bye”

“See you soon babe bye”

Next week he meets Harry outside of Starbucks in L.A. As soon as he sees Harry he wraps his arms around him tightly. What’s gotten into him, he hasn’t seen Harry in months? Harry hugs him just as tightly. They go sit in the window seat in Starbucks with their caramel frappes. It’s really nice. They discover that there is lots of things to talk about and it doesn’t feel awkward being around him. Louis suspects it’s because there is no ‘fans’ around to see them and scrutinize their behaviour and make them feel guilty for talking to each other. It feels good that he can talk to Harry now without feeling like he is being judged and analysed. It’s good that he can feel comfortable around his former bandmate. He hopes Harry feels the same way. When they say goodbye, Louis gives him a kiss on the cheek and says

“Don’t be a stranger”.

After this they start regularly making small talk over text and agree to meet up at least once a year. It’s a positive step for them.


End file.
